


Reasons to Live

by grace13star



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Save a Life, Stories To Save Lives, Suicidal Thoughts, You matter, dont hurt yourselves please, idk how to tag this, please be safe guys, you are valid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 18:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11719722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grace13star/pseuds/grace13star
Summary: Things that remind me that while life may be really shitty sometimes, there are still some things to keep living for.T because I'll swear a lot.





	Reasons to Live

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, it is I, Grace.   
> I have been struggling with depression for awhile and something that helps me is to have a list of all the things I want to live for.   
> That's what I'm doing here. I'm taking my list and explaining things on it.   
> I'll tell you the thing then the reasons why I want to keep living for it.   
> Please be safe guys. I may not know you personally but I care about you. You matter.   
> Thanks.

Music. 

Particularly (for me), My Chemical Romance, Green Day, Fall Out Boy, Panic! At The Disco, Twenty One Pilots, Melanie Martinez, Dear Evan Hansen, Be More Chill, Hamilton, Heathers, Wicked and a few others I may have forgotten. 

I'm not sure why, but music always calms me down. Maybe it's something in the constant up beats and down beats. Maybe it's the words. 

I once had to go in front of a lot of people and make a speech. I was really nervous, butterflies in my stomach and all. I was really close to hyperventilating. I'd never been like that before so I was kind of scared to top it off. 

I went to an empty room to try to calm down when I saw a piano. 

I only know, like, 4 songs by heart. Für Elise, Lost Boy, Save Rock and Roll and some other song I can't think the name of right now. 

I started playing Save Rock and Roll and I could just feel the butterflies settle.

My breathing slowed. I felt more focused. 

Music grounds me. Now, whenever I'm nervous or scared about anything, all I have to do is play something or sing something and then I feel peaceful. 

Full list so far:  
Music


End file.
